Memories Long Forgotten
by Paradox 2.0
Summary: He's gone alcoholic, ridden with despair and longing for the man he caught only a glimpse of. A glimpse was all he needed. But he could never have him. Oneshot AU


**AN: Hello~ this is a request from my friend, AzulFire, featuring her favorite pairing RussiaxChina, or IvanxYao. I'm not an expert on the characters, so I apologize in advance for any major mistakes I'm sure to make. C; Definite OOCness, for Ivan mainly, and it is AU.  
Sorry for the wait, my dear~**

**WARNING: Rated M for sexual situations and language- Yaoi! If that doesn't light your candle, then move right along. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, nor do I own any of the characters in Hetalia~ If I did, then Cady would surely get her hands on the papers for it and torture me until I handed the rights to her. **

**FULL SUMMARY: He's gone alcoholic, ridden with despair and longing for the man he caught only a glimpse of. But a glimpse was all he needed to fall in love. That one look made him do a complete 180. He broke up with his boyfriend, got a job, and started scouring the streets for the man with the hair like silk and eyes like burning embers. He longed for the man's touch, taste. But he could never have him. Overcome with desperation for something he couldn't ever claim, he turned to alcohol to drown his grief. But will the day come when he can once again meet the man that changed his life forever, and maybe this time, keep him?**

* * *

**Memories Long Forgotten**

* * *

The smell of liquor was thick in the air, dim light filtering in from the cracks in the blinds, tiny dust motes flickering in and out of existence. His head was pounding, his vision burred and distorted. It had been that way for months now. The only break he had was when he passed out from exhaustion. He couldn't sleep right, couldn't function properly, he could hardly even stand.

He couldn't get _him_ out of his head.

Ivan sighed, pulling himself into a sitting position on the leather couch. Heavy black bags had formed under his eyes, his childish face looking gaunt as opposed to its usual, more playful appearance. Wiping a hand tiredly down his face, Ivan dragged bleary, violet eyes over the room. _If you could even call it that, _the tall man thought to himself, eyeing the piles of empty vodka bottles scattered around the once living room, the glass monsters peering at him from behind chairs, rolling off the broken coffee table, and covering his feet in the manifestation of his grief.

It had been four months and thirteen days since he had seen the man with hair that looked like water and eyes that burned with passion. It had been four months and ten days since he had broken up with his previous boyfriend because of the same man. It had been three months nine days since he had gotten a job, and two months exact since he had lost said job due to lashing out at a co-worker because of exhaustion.

He would work himself nearly to death to keep his mind off the mysterious man, only to go home and drink himself into a stupor. With nothing else to occupy his thoughts, his mind would be filled with images of the man, driving him further and further into the ground.

When he was fired, he started drinking even more. He had nothing to keep him busy during the day, now- no job, no boyfriend, and his friends all had jobs and families to take care of. He had nothing; nothing but a fleeting glance, and a broken shard of hope.

And he was determined to hang on to that hope as long as possible.

Every day at three o'clock in the afternoon, without fail, he would pull himself out of his bedroom and trudge through the snow and sludge into town. No matter what, he would be out there, searching desperately for the man with amber eyes that had filled his body with warmth and left him feeling high.

It didn't matter if he could hardly walk, if he tripped and hit his head, if he got so cold that he couldn't feel his hands and feet. He would be out there, in that same courtyard, by that same boutique, scanning every face for hours on end.

Searching desperately for the man with eyes like honey and hair like liquid.

Looking tirelessly for the man he didn't even know.

Ivan sighed, forcing his body to react, to get up off of the couch. He felt the hazy fingers of the harsh liquor stinging his flesh, felt his stomach roll, and tasted the bitterness of vodka in his mouth.

He stumbled into the bathroom, his hand feeling numbly for the light switch. Wincing when the fluorescents beamed to life, Ivan stared at himself in the mirror, the sleek glass grubby and cracked, the aftermath of one of his countless fits of rage after yet another fruitless search. Tired, violet eyes glared back at him, taunting him. Calling him weak. Hopeless.

Ivan scowled at his reflection, muttering obscenities under his breath as he grabbed the handle of the faucet and pulled, icy water beginning to spill from the spout. Ivan stared down at the clear liquid as it dripped into the porcelain bowl, his hand twitching at his side.

Dipping his hands into the liquid, Ivan brought it up to his face, splashing it quickly over his skin. The feeling of the water cut through the nearly permanent cloud the vodka had created, snapping his intentions back into focus.

He had to find the man.

Quickly running a towel over his face, Ivan flicked off the lights and strode out into the hallway, turning toward his bedroom. Nearly tripping on an empty bottle on the way there, the blond man slipped into his bedroom, fumbling through the dark for his boots and coat.

He slammed the front door shut, not even bothering to lock it in his haste to get to the courtyard. Glancing at his watch, the snow crunching beneath his feet, Ivan muttered another curse, seeing that he was several minutes later than usual.

He didn't know why it mattered so much that he was there for three exact every day, but he felt that if he were late, his chances of meeting him there would be less.

The courtyard was blanketed in a layer of white, practically undisturbed. The fountain in the center held ice instead of water, a little boy sitting by it, drinking cocoa with an older man. Ivan remembered them from the first day, remembered how the fountain had looked when the cold water was falling into the pool below. He also remembered how any beauty it may have possessed vanished when the man had come out of the shop.

He looked down at the snow, watching as his feet sank into the layer of frozen water.

He hated the cold.

Lifting his head, violet eyes swept over the stone building before him, taking in the glass window and red curtains inside, the welcome mat in front of the door brushed clean from the opening and closing it with each patron.

But Ivan didn't care about the store itself. He only cared about who he hoped so desperately would come out of it.

* * *

_The two men sat quietly at the wrought iron table on the patio. The restaurant was small, quaint, but his boyfriend loved it. Matthew was a quiet man, shy, with glasses and dark blond hair. They were an odd couple, even Ivan could admit that, but he enjoyed their time together. _

_They had gone out for a late lunch, and had eaten with only murmured words of small talk. Now they sat, sipping softly at mugs of hot cocoa, Ivan looking out over the small iron fence that surrounded the patio at the courtyard beyond. _

_It wasn't busy, nor was it empty, a few people walking around. A young child sat at a man's feet by the fountain, asking to play soccer, while on the opposite side, a rather stoic man was painting the cherry blossom tree that bloomed between two buildings. Pleasant chatter echoed around the pair, though they did not take part in it; content to remain in their own thoughts. _

_A soft breeze danced past, the pale colored scarf wrapped loosely around Ivan's neck fluttering softly. A small smile touched his lips, albeit with a slightly bitter edge. The oncoming winter was certain to be a cold one, as the fall had been exceedingly cooler than those previous. Ivan hated the cold, had hated it since he was a child, and the dread of winter had never lessened over the years. _

_Violet eyes swept carelessly over the courtyard, not looking for anything in particular, just observing. Or so it had been, until his eyes caught sight of the door to a small boutique across the court opening, a couple walking out onto the cobblestone. _

_Ivan's eyes widened slightly, locking onto orbs of amber. _

_The man was of average height, a handful of inches shorter than Ivan's five eleven frame, with hair that flowed like silk down his back, tied back in a low ponytail. His skin was pale and smooth, wrapped around a lithe frame. A slight pink dusted across the man's cheeks, eyes the color of a sunset surrounded by thick black lashes. They were captivating, holding his attention immediately, making his heart beat faster. _

_The man had to be his. _

_Ivan shot to his feet, hurriedly placing the cup on the table. Matthew frowned, looking up at his boyfriend as the taller man abruptly got to his feet and loped over to the short fence, easily swinging his body over it in his haste to reach something on the other side. _

_Ivan's brown coat billowed out behind him, his pale blond hair swaying slightly with each determined, long-legged stride he took. His eyes never left the man, his step barely even faltering when another man came out of the boutique and went up to the dark haired man, looping an arm around his shoulders. Those amber eyes broke from his, looking up into the smiling face of the other._

_Ivan's speed increased, watching as the new man leaned down, kissing the amber eyed man's cheek softly in a show of possession. Ivan already didn't like this man, feeling that he was touching what was obviously __**his.**_

_He stopped just in front of the pair, his breath coming out in clouds of silver; his violet eyes once more locked on amber as the shorter man look up at him. Honey colored eyes blinked at him, the man next to him dropping his arm to curl around his waist, tugging him closer. _

"_Yao, who's this?" The man's voice was loud and obnoxious as bland blue eyes looked up at him through scratched glasses. The man smelled like fast food, and Ivan immediately categorized him as being inconsequential. _

"_I don't know, aru," the shorter man said, his voice much calmer than the other's, showing a much higher level of maturity. Sunlight colored eyes lifted to his, Ivan's heart beating faster at the sight of them. _

What is this?_ Ivan thought to himself, _I'm not some weak uke that's affected by every little thing the other does. _But he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his own lips when the shorter man smiled softly at him, bowing slightly in greeting. _

"_I'm Wang Yao," the man said, his cheeks turning a deeper red in embarrassment when the man next to him scoffed, the smile falling from his lips. _

"_Let's go, Yao. We have things to do today," The blond said impatiently, glaring at the taller man._

_Yao sighed softly, but knew it was pointless to argue. Alfred could get rather scary when he was mad, and he knew that somehow, his talking to the tall man before him would upset him. "Coming, aru." _

_Ivan blinked, his smile slipping at the murmured words. The dark haired man offered him a small, sad smile, waving slightly when the blond haired man began tugging him away. _

_Ivan lifted a hand slightly, watching the two men walk away until they disappeared into the steadily growing crowd._

* * *

Ivan shivered, peering up at the start-studded night sky. He had never stayed this late before, always leaving after the first few hours of hopeful waiting before going home to drown himself in vodka and an ever growing pile of bottles.

He was sitting under the cherry blossom tree that the man had painted so long before, the last few remaining blossoms long gone. His tan coat was speckled white with snowflakes, the frozen water clinging to the cold surface of his clothing. His nose and ears were stained red, his fingers and toes having gone numb long before, even his scarf feeling icy cold against his skin.

But it wasn't just his skin that was cold. This cold went so much deeper than that. It was a cold that started within him and worked its way out, seeping straight through his bones before it even touched his skin. It was the cold that came with knowing you were wrong- that what hope you still clung to was a lie.

And for Ivan personally, it was the cold that came with the realization that he would never see Yao again.

It had been one year, four months, and thirteen days since he had seen the man with hair like the midnight sky, and in that time, his life had only gotten worse. His drinking had gotten worse, and he had lost any and all contact with his friends and family. He had buried his house in bottles, and had drowned his life in liquor. He had lost weight, both his poor diet and grief stripping the energy from him. But still, the young man from that night so long ago never left his mind.

And still he searched for him.

But it was time to stop.

Ivan knew this to be true, knew that no matter what he said to try and convince himself otherwise, he knew it was the end. He would never see Yao again. It was time to accept it and move on.

But looking up at the sky, seeing the stars twinkling down at him, Ivan knew deep down that he would never move on. No matter what he told himself, he would always yearn for the man he had met that day. He would always wonder what it would feel like to touch him. Would always dream about what it would be like to call him his. And he would always search for him. Always.

Ivan sighed, his silver breath falling in a soft cloud to the ground, his eyes slipping closed. The cold had seeped further into him, his hands and feet tingling with the loss of feeling.

It was a beautiful thing, really, the letting go. Knowing that no matter what you did, nothing would change. You were stuck where you where, and that was it. It made you feel lighter, yet heavier at the same time.

Ivan opened his eyes once more, watching as the silver of stars turned into the white of snow, the tiny stars falling to earth to cleanse it of the wrongness of man. Ivan wished they would bury him, suck all of the pain and darkness out of him. His eyes drooped closed, letting the cold night's fingers wrap around him, the icy tendrils sinking into his skin.

"…re you okay?"

Ivan chuckled. _The stars must be talking to him, _he thought. _Only the stars could sound so beautiful. Only the stars and Yao… _Ivan thought sadly, the small smile slipping from his lips. But he would never see Yao again. He would never get to hear his voice again. It was the stars. It was this and nothing more.

A warm hand gently pressed against his cheek, long fingers gently caressing the cold skin of his face. Ivan sighed softly, turning his face into the touch. It felt so soft and smooth. Ivan smiled slightly, the sweet scent of peonies wrapping around him in a comforting embrace.

Ivan froze, his eyes flying open.

There was only one man he knew that smelled like peonies.

"Y-Yao?" Ivan breathed, his head slowly turning to face the man in front of him.

The younger man smiled, his amber eyes sparkling. "Hello again."

* * *

"Drink," Yao commanded gently, Ivan immediately bringing the mug of steaming cocoa to his lips. The hot liquid burned his tongue instantly, but it was so much better than the usual sting of alcohol.

The dark haired man studied Ivan closely, neither smiling nor frowning, his eyes closely examining every inch of the blonde before him. Inhaling softly, Yao opened his mouth, a million questions poised on his tongue.

"Why were you out there, aru?"

"I was looking for you," Ivan replied instantly, without even thinking about what the man's reaction would be.

A dusting of red colored the man's cheeks, his amber eyes widening slightly. "Wh-why were you looking for me?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the past year and a half," Ivan confessed softly, his eyes dropping to the creamy brown liquid as it swirled lazily in his cup. He knew he should shut his mouth, that he would be taken as some sort of stalker and the man would leave him again.

Violet eyes lifted, peering out the window. White lights lined the roofs of the stores, reflected off of the icy cobblestones in the ground. Three little children ran around, the little boy from so long ago among them, kicking a soccer ball to the man with blond hair, his cheeks stained red from the cold. It was a beautiful sight, the velvet night sky acting as the backdrop to it all.

But none of that mattered to him at this moment. All that mattered was that the man beside him never left him again.

"Where is he?" Ivan blurted out, turning questioning eyes to the man on the couch with him. "The man that was with you when we met."

Yao's eyes fell to the floor, tugging absently at his hair. It had grown much longer, Ivan noted, now falling about half way down his back. _It's still just as beautiful, _Ivan thought, wanting so badly to run his fingers through it.

"It, uh, it didn't work out," Yao said softly, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. He was looking anywhere but at Ivan, his feet shuffling nervously.

Ivan swallowed thickly, his grip tightening around the mug of cocoa. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking straight at Yao. He wasn't sorry for the man, of course not. He wanted to tear the man's eyes out and force them up his ass, but that was for another time. Right now he was more concerned for Yao and what he was feeling. The look of sadness on his face didn't suit him, and Ivan wanted it gone.

Yao shook his head softly, pulling his shoulders back and looking Ivan straight in the eye. "Don't be. He was a jackass. It was going to happen sooner or later." Yao bit his lip, worrying at the delicate flesh, his eyes moving over Ivan's form. "If you don't mind my asking… what _happened _to you, aru?"

His eyes met pools of saddened purple, Ivan staring at him with a look of grief written plainly across his face. "You looked so much… stronger when I saw you that first time."

Ivan sighed softly, running a hand through his blond hair. "When you left, I made some mistakes." Ivan looked down at the cocoa again, now much cooler than it had been at the start. "I started drinking, lost my job, and separated myself from my family. Even my sister stopped calling eventually," Ivan said softly, thinking of the partially insane girl that was so attached to him. "I couldn't do anything without thinking of you. I came out here every night," Ivan murmured, his eyes lifting to Yao's. "Looking for you. But I never found you."

Yao looked away, the rosy color on his cheeks darkening. When he looked back, a small smile was tugging at his lips, his amber eyes happy.

"You've found me."

* * *

"Ah, I-Ivan," Yao gasped, his head falling back against the heavy wood door. Ivan grinned playfully, tracing his tongue along the shell of the smaller man's ear. The man beneath him shivered, biting his lip to keep back a moan when Ivan pressed closer to him.

Dropping his head to Yao's neck, Ivan began licking and sucking at the smooth skin, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other quickly unlocking the front door. The two men stumbled in, the silence of the house broken only by a soft moan.

"Ivan," Yao whimpered softly, his hands tangling in the taller man's blond hair, tugging his face closer as he sealed his lips over Ivan's. Ivan smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around the amber eyed man's waist, pulling his body closer to his.

It had been half a year since they met outside the restaurant. It had been four months and thirteen days since their first kiss, and one month exact since they had moved in together.

After their second time meeting, Ivan had gone home and began cleaning. He didn't sleep for two days straight, but in that time he emptied his house completely of any and all alcohol, cleaned out his fridge and restocked it, began eating right and exercising, and started looking for jobs.

Every afternoon, at three o'clock exact, the two men would meet at that restaurant, get a table for two on the patio, and watch the kids run around the courtyard. They would talk about everything and nothing at all, simply enjoying each other's company. And as they spoke, they became closer. They learned more and more about each other- learned what made the other tick.

Yao sighed against the other's mouth, feeling Ivan's hands dip lower, ghosting over his ass and hooking under his thighs, pulling him up. Instinctively wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist, Yao pulled back, gasping for air, a thin string of saliva connecting the two together.

Heated amber eyes peered open, looking down into Ivan's, clouded over with lust. "Yao," Ivan breathed, raining kisses down the side of the smaller man's neck, tugging on his shirt collar to expose more skin. Yao gasped softly, tilting his head to the side to allow Ivan better access.

Ivan was in heaven, the sweet scent of peonies wrapping around him, the man's skin tasting just as sweet. Sliding one of his hands over the curve of Yao's ass, Ivan began moving toward the bedroom, his ears drinking in the delicious sounds his partner was making.

Nipping softly at the man's collarbone, Ivan fumbled with the door's handle, distracting the dark haired man with a particularly harsh bite to his neck, laving over the mark in apology.

Yao moaned, his hips bucking against Ivan's. "Ngh, I-Ivan please…" he gasped, his fingers tightening in the man's hair. "Touch me."

Ivan groaned at the needy tone of his partner's voice, throwing open the door to the bedroom. Streaks of moonlight streamed in through the cracks in the blinds, bathing the silk sheets of the large bed in their luminescent glow. Ivan stumbled over to it, his mouth connecting with Yao's in a soul sucking kiss, his hands sliding under his shirt to ghost over lover's skin. Ivan gently lowered Yao onto the mattress, crawling over him.

Tugging on the hem of Ivan's shirt, the smaller man kicked off his shoes, his lips tracing a line down his partner's neck. Ivan, getting the hint, pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side. Yao sighed at the sight revealed to him, ghosting his fingers down Ivan's toned chest.

The blond man's muscles quivered slightly at the touch as a soft sigh of appreciation escaped his lips, his eyes slipping shut. "Yao..." he breathed, opening his eyes when the teasing touched stopped. What met his eyes had his heart racing, his member nearly jumping to attention at the sight.

Yao had rid himself of his shirt and pants and was working on slipping his boxers down slim hips. Yao's eyes met Ivan's deep purple ones, the larger man's gaze swimming with lust.

"I need you to touch me, Ivan," Yao breathed, kicking off his last remaining piece of clothing. Long fingers twined into blond strands of hair, tugging Ivan's face closer, while his other hand reached for his lover's, placing it against his chest.

"Take me," he whispered, brushing his lips against Ivan's. "Please."

Ivan's reaction was instant, crushing his lips against Yao's, their tongues tangling in a desperate kiss. His hand traced down Yao's chest, his other brushing over one of the smaller man's nipples. Toying softly with the hardened nub, long fingers wrapped around the base of the smaller man's length.

Yao gasped sharply at the sensation, his eyes rolling back in his head. Back arching off the bed, his head tossed from side to side as Ivan began to stroke him slowly, sweetly, violet eyes never leaving his lover. It was mesmerizing, watching that beautiful body writhing in pleasure, eyes half mast, red lips swollen from kisses.

Ivan knew he would never get enough.

Long fingers tightened slightly around his partner's hard length, small cries and moans falling constantly from those delicious lips. Lust darkened amber eyes peeked open, a shuddering gasp catching in Yao's throat.

"Please, I-Ivan," the man cried, his head falling back when Ivan's hand sped up, nearly trembling with the sensations wracking his body. The blond man groaned at the sight, leaning down to latch his lips over his lover's.

A thin sheen of sweat covered Yao's body, clutching the sheets in his fists as his head spun, delicious heat swirling and tightening in his belly. He was _so close; _his lover's experienced hands quickly coaxing his virgin body to completion. A luscious heat shot through his body, a soft cry of ecstasy escaping his lips as he came, his essence coating his stomach and Ivan's hand.

"Mmm, Yao…" Ivan murmured softly against the smaller man's ear, lifting his hand to his lips. Hazy amber eyes watched as a tongue peeked out from thin lips, slowly licking each of his fingers clean, heated violet never leaving orbs of lightened amber.

Blood rushed to the smaller man's cheeks, turning his face to the side, his eyes falling shut with embarrassment as Ivan lowered his hand between his lover's slightly spread legs, tracing a wet finger over the seam of the man's cheeks.

Yao's breath caught in his throat at the erotic feel of the wet digit asking for entrance, sliding playfully over his sweat slicked skin. His eyes flew open, immediately seeking out his partner's. Offering the man a loving smile and a soft kiss, Ivan gently pressed his finger against the smaller man's virgin entrance, nipping softly at the man's lower lip to distract him.

Gently pressing in, his finger slowly slipped past the first tight ring of muscle, groaning slightly against his lover's lips. He was so _tight, _his velvet heat practically sucking his finger in. His dick throbbed at the thought of being buried in that constricting heat.

Kissing the man harder, one finger turned into two, the digits scissoring further into his partner. Other than a slight sound or two of discomfort, Yao laid still beneath Ivan, adjusting to the foreign feeling of his lover's fingers pushing themselves deeper.

Yao gasped sharply, lights exploding behind his closed lids when Ivan's fingers brushed something deep inside of him that had shocks of pleasure dancing along his skin. "A-ah, Ivan!" he choked out, moving back slightly against his hand, trying to get those long fingers to touch that spot again.

Lips trailed down a smooth jaw as Ivan slipped a third finger into the man beneath him, feeling the man's hips thrust back against the pleasurable intrusion. Ivan groaned at the feeling of those tight walls clamping down around his fingers, pulling the digits out with a soft slurping sound.

Yao shivered at the loss of those probing fingers, feeling strangely empty, wanting so desperately to be filled with something bigger. Muscles quivering softly, Yao tangled his fingers in blond strands, pulling the man flush against him.

Urgent lips sought each other out, tongues tangling and thrusting in a parody of what those fingers had been doing moments earlier, long fingers working feverishly to rid their owner of their pants and boxers.

Ivan pulled himself over the smaller man. Hands hooked under the brown haired man's knees as he positioned himself between his legs, Yao's legs instinctively wrapping around Ivan's slim waist for balance. Yao moaned softly at the feel of something blunt rubbing against his entrance, biting down on his lip to keep from crying out when Ivan began to push in.

Searing pain shot through his body, muscles instinctively tensing in response to the sensation. Ivan paused slightly to allow his partner time to adjust before slowly pushing in more, inch by inch, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

"Ngh, Yao…" he groaned, throwing his head back as those velvet walls clenched around him, sucking him in to the hilt. Breathing harshly, Ivan peeked his eyes open, looking down at his lover, body tense as he hovered over the smaller man.

Yao had an arm thrown across his eyes, panting quickly, his body shimmering with sweat. It _hurt, _more than he had anticipated, the pain lessening slightly when Ivan began moving his hips in slight circles, his body slowly beginning to adjust to the intrusion.

Hips twitching slightly, Yao gasped, stars flashing behind his eyelids as Ivan's length hit that spot inside of him, his body humming with pleasure. "Ngh, m-move-" the smaller man gasped out. Ivan complied immediately, slowly pulling his hips back then snapping them forward, thrusting deep into that luscious heat that hugged his dick so tightly.

Yao's head fell back, his hands scrambling for purchase against his lover's chest as he set up a steady pace. The pain soon ebbed away, creating a delicious burning that ran through his body. It was positively _intoxicating, _and Yao needed more.

"I-Ivan, faster," the smaller man gasped out, tightening his legs around the man's waist. "Ha-harder, please!"

Ivan groaned above him, sliding the man's legs up, hooking them over his shoulders as he began pounding into the man's tight heat. Reddened lips parted in a cry of pleasure, Yao's nails dragging down his lover's chest when his length stabbed his prostate, over and over, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body.

Bracing his feet against the mattress for leverage, Ivan increased his speed, those velvet walls clenching down around him with every thrust. It was driving him insane. He wanted to devour this man, had craved his touch and taste for so long. And he'd be damned if he wouldn't enjoy him to the fullest extent.

Skin slid against skin, hands grasping at whatever they could reach, mouths meeting in a heated dance as the two men moved together, Yao meeting each of Ivan's thrusts. Bodies burned pleasurably, fire coiling within each of their bellies.

It was maddening, the way his body burned. Each of his partner's thrusts brought him racing faster toward the edge, yet still he craved more. He was a step away from the ledge, just needing one more _push. _

"Y-Yao," Ivan groaned, his eyes locking onto the fiery amber of his partners. He was _so _close, he could tell that his lover was too, and he wanted so badly to see the other's face as he reached ecstasy.

Leaning most of his weight on one of his arms, Ivan wrapped his hand around the smaller man's length, pumping in time with his thrusts. The sounds the man was making were delicious, making his dick throb and his skin burn. And when he threw his head back and screamed his name, his velvet heat clenching impossibly tight around him, Ivan knew it was the end of him

Thrusting deep into his lover, Ivan groaned, releasing into his heat. Hips thrusting shallowly as he rode out his orgasm, purple eyes raked over his lover's body, feeling the man's sticky hot seed splashing against his abdomen and hand. It was beautiful, watching those flushed features tighten and relax as pleasure swept through him, the nearly overwhelming heat flooding out in decadent release.

The two men stayed like that for several moments as they caught their breath, eyes locking, lazy smiles tugging at each of their mouths. Ivan slowly pulled out of his partner with a soft pop, collapsing next to him on the mattress. Long arms looped around a slim waist as Ivan pulled the small man against him, burying his face against sweat dampened locks.

"Ivan…" Yao sighed happily, nuzzling the man's neck, his eyes drooping shut. The blond haired man smiled softly, gently running his fingers through his lover's long hair.

Even though he hadn't known him for long, Yao had quickly become the main focus of his life. He knew he would do anything for the man, and as cheesy as it sounded, he knew it was true.

It wasn't quite love, but he definitely felt something for the man. Ivan didn't know what it was, but he constantly craved the man. He didn't know if this relationship with Yao would last very long, if it would even last past the weekend, but he didn't care.

He couldn't get the man out of his head.

And for the first time in years, he didn't want to.

* * *

**AN: Phew~ that took way longer than expected. Sorry about that, hon. *nervous laugh* Cheesy ending, I know, but I had to! You can punish me later. ^^' **

**Reviews?**


End file.
